


To me, you’re more brilliant and dazzling than an Angel.

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Angels, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute and soft boyfriends Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae, or maybe not..., soft boyfriend Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: Jongdae always thought Junmyeon was too good of a being to be human. But now, thinking about it, what if he really was out of this world?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	To me, you’re more brilliant and dazzling than an Angel.

Since Jongdae was really little his mother always told the most fantastic stories to him. Every time he would go to sleep, his mother helping him fall asleep, she would sit on the chair beside his bed and read a story for him. The stories always had a different topic, they could be about gods and goddesses, creatures from the space, good and bad celestial beings and all kind of stuff that made Jongdae really want to know more about them.

As he was growing up the will that he felt about knowing the fascinating mystical world didn’t disappear, he loved reading books, sites and magazines as well as watching and listening to videos, movies and podcasts.

Jongdae was so much focused on those things that even as he went to college his major of History was sided with minors in folklore and mythology and in political science, to help his preparation to be a school teacher that was another dream of his.

While in college he met many people, even though he was kind of introverted, his kind and charismatic face and personality made people always flock by his side. He had his small and really close knitted group with other eight guys who either had their major in common, like Chanyeol and Yixing, or were dating each other, like Jongin and Kyungsoo, or even, were childhood friends, like Minseok and Junmyeon. Jongdae had stumbled upon the group because of one of them, the loud and friendly Baekhyun who had the same class as his, and upon having a pair work both of them were matched together. Once that happened, they were inseparable.

Junmyeon was the one that Jongdae was really drawn to since their first meeting, almost like an out of this world experience. After the initial shock that was mostly caused by Junmyeon’s pretty eyes and blinding smile, Jongdae was left pinning. And pinning he did, always looking after his hyung, smiling while seeing the other’s smile gracing his lips, laughing at his dad jokes and helping Junmyeon when he needed.

It took months for Jongdae to feel secure, to feel as if the looks, smiles and soft-spoken words shared between him and Junmyeon weren’t something out of his imagination. On a sunny day, a Wednesday afternoon, that Jongdae was watching Pokémon with Junmyeon, in the shared flat he had with Minseok, he couldn’t help himself and asked Junmyeon out. Jongdae was nervous and feared a rejection but with a booming heart and quiet words he finally asked him and when Junmyeon answered him he felt the same way he always felt with something that was Junmyeon related, as if he was in the middle of something out of this world, something he had only heard of in the stories his mother once told him.

Junmyeon had said yes.

They were blissfull for almost six months when Jongdae realized that something was out of the ordinary, not wrong per se, but different than what was supposed to happen. Well, maybe Jongdae’s gut feelings that something was out of this world weren’t that wrong after all.

1

Jongdae always felt starstruck with how Junmyeon took care of him, how he always knew what to do in any situations. He lost the count of how many times Junmyeon hugged him when he was most needing, or when he silently stayed with him when things got too much and Jongdae needed to be with someone but at the same time he earned to be in silence and with his own thoughts. Other times he saw something in Jongdae’s mannerisms, that even Jongdae couldn’t even see himself, and quickly and lovingly told him he needed to do something so Jongdae could be left alone to his own thoughts, letting him process whatever he needed to and calm down in his own terms.

He wasn’t perceptive of this recurrent thing, Junmyeon’s attentiveness to him, and it took sometime to realize how much Junmyeon knew him, knew everything he needed and everything he was feeling. Jongdae only realized this because of some things that happened and some memories from his mother.

_Another presentation was coming up and, honestly, Jongdae was done with it. He loved to learn more about history and all the interesting facts behind each moment but he was tired of his group (the one that was for the **whole** semester and he had no say in **who** would be together with him, as their Professor wanted to expand their sociability), there was only another person besides him who did anything, and he thanked god everyday they met, because he would probably go crazy if Brianna wasn’t there to help him do the presentation._

_It was after a tough meeting, with him, Brianna and two others, Jun and Leah (that weren’t helping with anything, just saying ‘yes’ to everything that came up) and as another two people didn’t come not even bothering to explain why they couldn’t make it. Jongdae only felt the need to go home, burrow himself inside his comforters and stay there indefinitely._

_He got to his apartment, not even bothering to look after Minseok, and went straight to his bedroom, picking some clothes and taking a quick shower to finally do what he was waiting for this whole afternoon. He put his favorite ballad album and stayed curled inside his comforter. The only moment he moved was when he heard the soft tone he had especially picked to Junmyeon’s contact, the other having asked how the meeting went and if he wanted to go out with him that night to eat at a place close to campus where both of them liked to go for date nights. He carefully refused, not wanting to make his boyfriend sad, and briefly explained how **bad** the meeting was and that in the moment he wanted to stay alone for some time. Junmyeon, the understanding person he was, told him to take care, that he understood and said that if he needed anything, he was one call away. With a smile, Jongdae locked his phone and took a deserving nap._

_When he, finally, woke up he was greeted by the music softly playing and his room was dark, he searched for his cellphone and was momentarily blinded by the light when he tried to look at the time. The ‘10 PM’ glared at him and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, his grumbling tummy reminding him. He slowly seated up in his bed then making his way to the apartment kitchen, turning on the Wi-Fi and seeing the messages he had received while napping. Thumbing open Junmyeon’s message, he quickly read it._

**_Hi dae. Figured you would nap and eventually wake up hungry. Went to your favorite burger place and bought your fave. Hope you enjoy it. If youre feeling well tomorrow lets go out at night. Ps. Minseok let me in._ **

_Jongdae found the package in his kitchen, feeling his heart full and warm with gratitude towards Junmyeon, that always knew what he wanted and when he wanted it. As he ate, he thought about it, finding funny how Junmyeon was always right, he suddenly remembered his mother telling him about beings attuned to humans’ emotions and their well-being, he grinned and made those thoughts vanish._

Thinking about other times when Junmyeon helped and understood him, something was forming on Jongdae’s mind, even though the prospect of those beings was utopian, he was really sure that Junmyeon was something else.

2

Another thing that made Jongdae even more in love with Junmyeon was how he always knew what to say and when to say. He could clearly remember, even when they weren’t dating just friends, the good advices that Junmyeon had given him. It was almost as if he was always ready to guide people into taking right decisions, always with a minute and full of ears to listen to his friends’ problems.

Jongdae didn’t even realize it per se, he just thought it was lovable that Junmyeon, besides dating him and studying to become a doctor, had time to help his dear friends and make sure they had someone to rely on.

When reading about benign supernatural beings, their endless wisdom and their whim to help lost souls brings back memories that Jongdae would never have remembered.

_Jongdae was quietly eating in one of the many campus coffee shops. He was drinking a cappuccino when Baekhyun almost gave him a heart attack as well as getting him choked up with the liquid._

_“I got in!” He screamed, throwing himself at the booth in front of Jongdae, he continued talking not caring if he was being loud or if Jongdae was really paying attention. The other tried to calm himself, still coughing, realizing that many of the other patrons were slightly looking at the chaos that was his best friend animated talk and his coughing fit._

_“OK. Wait. What you got in?” Jongdae asked, voice still a little rough, while looking with somewhat disapproving eyes and trying to eat or hide his intact chocolate croissant from the other._

_“You didn’t know?” Baekhyun looked a little baffled “I was trying to get an internship at the museum! I was really afraid of trying and not getting it,” He happily giggled “but I talked to Junmyeon and he convinced me of trying, said that if I didn’t try I couldn’t know for sure I wouldn’t pass, and that he was one hundred percent sure I would.” He finished with a smile, his small droopy eyes twinkling._

_Jongdae congratulated his friend and they continued to talk and eat._

He remembered another time.

_When Junmyeon would encourage Chanyeol to sing live in a bar they all had gone one night, telling him he was good and shouldn’t be embarrassed of his talent. And to surprise them all, save for Junmyeon who had an ‘I told you so’ face, there was a producer at the bar that night and had taken an instant like to the tall man and his talent, offering his professional card and if he would like to get to know more of the music industry._

And another one.

_Besides Minseok, another person that knew Junmyeon for ages was Jongin. They were very good friends and usually relied on one another when they needed. It was another Saturday where both Junmyeon and Jongdae were having their ‘inside date’, just chilling at Jongdae’s room, they were watching funny animal videos when many messages from Jongin came through. Jongdae wasn’t one to see messages other people sent to his boyfriend but momentarily he was nervous of something happening to the younger boy. As he asked to Junmyeon if Jongin was okay, Junmyeon opened the message, the last one being a big ‘ **Thank you SO MUCH!!!!! HE LOVED IT!’**. He explained that Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s relationship was a little bit frazzled, but he had told an idea for Jongin to get in Kyungsoo’s good side again, and that Junmyeon knew they would be okay. He finished speaking and clicked again on the YouTube tab, already laughing at some theatrics done by some bunnies, Jongdae smiled softly thinking how cute his boyfriend was._

Besides many others things that had happened with him and other friends, it was clear their go to advice person was Junmyeon, one of the eldest and always wise. Jongdae chuckled, Junmyeon did always know what to say and do.

3

_It was one sunny afternoon and Jongdae was walking with Junmyeon, a quiet beginning of the semester kind of date, when he saw Junmyeon stop and focus on a spot across the street._

_“I’ll be back quickly.” His boyfriend said, offering a smile and shyly kissing his cheek. Jongdae only nodded and tried to reciprocate the soft smile Junmyeon had shown him, he was fairly confused but he knew Junmyeon’s mind worked different than his._

_He could only huff fondly at the scene before his eyes. Junmyeon was literally helping an elderly lady cross the street, his hands full of plastic bags and her arm intertwined with his. Of course Junmyeon would go to help an elderly lady cross the street. It looked like he was talking to her, asking a question, since she was talking animatedly with him while on his face was a polite smile, one that Jongdae had seen a thousand times directed at Junmyeon’s professors or people older than him._

_As Junmyeon was coming back to his side, after going with the lady to what Jongdae supposed was her apartment building and delicately giving her bags back and waving a goodbye, he could only laugh in fondness._

Jongdae stored into his mind, those sweet moments, with strangers and with their friends, moments with him that showed how sweet, kind and caring Junmyeon was. He couldn’t count with his fingers and toes, how many times he saw his boyfriend being the most perfect human being that ever existed.

_Junmyeon adored Sehun, his company and personality, Jongdae knew long before they started dating how much the other man cherished the younger. As he always said Sehun was ‘the younger brother he never had’. He remembered all the times Junmyeon would be close to Sehun’s side, listening when the other boy needed, helping with assignments and giving advice when he was asked._

All that time, Jongdae could only feel his infatuation getting bigger, the respect and admiration he felt for Junmyeon amplified for how kind he was to others. He knew that Junmyeon was studying to be a doctor to help people, be there for others and help them have a better life, his chest couldn’t contain the pride he had of his boyfriend.

_Yixing often felt slightly dislocated in their group, being the only foreign one and still learning their language was not easy. Jongdae (and probably the rest of their group) could see in the way he would sometimes stay quiet, or laugh hesitantly, instead of his loud laugh, to some joke that all the other boys understood._

_Jongdae always tried, as well as Chanyeol, who was most of the day together with Yixing because of their major, to help him feel more welcomed, help him learn more of the language and engage him more. But he could see how much Junmyeon took Yixing under his wing, constantly seeing if he needed help, even though they studied completely different majors, making sure he wasn’t missing so much of his home and family and remembering the other to eat and rest, going as far as hiding for some periods of time the MacBook Yixing had, because after almost three days with no sleep and almost no full meal, the other looked like a zombie._

The kindness and beauty of Junmyeon’s heart made Jongdae breathless many times, the angelical way he treated others and their needs made Jongdae deliberately aware of how much otherworldly Junmyeon was.

4

Jongdae can, with no doubt, say that one of his favorite things is listening to Junmyeon singing. His voice so melodic, rich and beautiful making his heart beat a million times harder.

_The first time Jongdae heard him sing happened in the most normal way someone would expect: singing in the shower. When they were still only friends, some things starting to blur out the lines between friendship or **something more** , hanging out after all of their group had gone to the park, playing soccer and sharing food, Junmyeon had decided he was sweaty enough and asked if Jongdae minded if he took a quick shower, Jongdae responded that he didn’t mind and went to use his cellphone while waiting for the other._

_He wasn’t prepared for how his heart would almost stop ad then beat even harder than before as he heard the melodic voice travelling through Junmyeon’s apartment and beautifully filling the silence. Jongdae seated there dizzily looking far ahead, he only got out of this trance when Junmyeon appeared again in front of him._

_“You okay?” he asked, Jongdae only nodded. Junmyeon smiled and then moved on, putting a Star Wars movie for them to watch._

After they started dating Jongdae had listened Junmyeon singing countless time, while showering, while they laid in bed, when they were in the kitchen and in many other situations and, yet, every time he feels breathless as he hears Junmyeon crooning soft, romantic words towards him.

He definitely could stay years and years silent, or hearing nothing but Junmyeon’s voice. He holds dear to him moments in which Junmyeon would serenate him, pour his love **for him** into the song’s lyrics.

_There was one dazzling Sunday morning, the warm sunshine entering the room through the window and Junmyeon’s voice close, singing in the softest way as to not wake Jongdae up. They were close, arms thrown over one another and legs muddled between them._

_Jongdae woke up slowly, eyes open sluggish, listening to, what after he recognized, one of Junmyeon’s favorite songs, the lyrics of ‘the scientist’ being lovely intoned by his boyfriend. He felt the love and care the other had for him, slowly opening his eyes and looking up, he saw his boyfriend looking all kinds of soft as he looked down at him. Jongdae could only feel love pouring out of him, he gave a quick peck to Junmyeon’s lips, closed his eyes and felt the music floating around them._

The softness and smoothness of Junmyeon’s voice made the moonlight appear void of any shine, the softness of a rose petal nothing in comparison to it and in the morning his voice would shine brighter than the sun. Jongdae could say without a doubt that an angel’s singing couldn’t compare to Junmyeon’s.

5

When Jongdae first met Junmyeon, one of the first things he noticed was how beautiful his eyes were, so soft, crinkling delicately as he laughed, smiled and talked. It was, in Jongdae’s humble opinion, almost like love at first sight. He was always drawn to Junmyeon, looking at him all times, trying his hardest to make him smile, make him happy.

As their friendship progressed and the crush Jongdae once had was becoming a bigger type of infatuation, he started realizing the little things that Junmyeon did and that showed he was beautiful in and out.

_Jongdae noticed one morning when him, Minseok, Junmyeon and Sehun were eating Breakfast in the campus cafeteria that even though he was bleary eyed, with the haziness of being still half asleep, he could clearly see Junmyeon. Like a beautiful painting brought to life, his skin so soft, clear and perfect like those from Greek sculptures from thousand years before and, yet, his cheeks and lips seemed to be painted on with the loveliest shade of pink known to man._

_Jongdae felt transfixed, looking to the perfect and etheral being in front of him. Junmyeon smiled at him warmly, eyes slowly crinkling, and he could only feel himself even more lost at such display. He was sure that Minseok would after tell, and mock, him for his lovestruck face, and visible heart-eyes._

It’s been months since they started dating and Jongdae sometimes feels extremely suspicious of Junmyeon.

_Everytime Jongdae woke up beside him, he always looked breathtaking, face soft and warm body providing to be one of the weaknesses Jongdae had. He couldn’t believe someone would wake up like an enchanted princess in Disney movies, Jongdae had always woke up with drool falling out of his mouth, hair in total disarray._

_He would sometimes try to wake up first than Junmyeon but all those times showed the same thing. Junmyeon was really truly perfect and even his little snores he let out while asleep were cuter than a nuisance._

Jongdae becomes suspicious every time the sun shines upon Junmyeon’s skin in that subtle way that makes it glow, the way he holds anything with care and reverence as his small hands are cradling whoever, and whatever, he is touching, the way his smile dazzles everybody and his eyes twinkle.

_Once Jongdae’s class went to a museum, to see the historic artifacts from all those centuries ago. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that Junmyeon would love to be there, as there was an Art Section they visited, and he thought of bringing him there in one of their next dates even the thought brought Jongdae happiness as he knew Junmyeon would love it._

_Head filled with Junmyeon thoughts only made him even more confused as he looked up to a painting portraying what people thought as Angels and he couldn’t shake the feeling he got while seeing the soft skin, cherry cheeks and lips and the whole aura of supernatural beauty involving the painting. Jongdae’s mind immediately provided the image of his boyfriend, he froze, extremely confused. Was Junmyeon one of them?_

+1

He couldn’t shake the feeling, after months mulling over everything he had gathered, Jongdae wasn’t any closer to a real answer. He really loved those stories as a child but he always saw himself as someone who would look at facts and try to rationalize but as he tried to do it, it only brought back all the things he had thought before and how they made sense applied in this context.

Even before they started dating, Jongdae was always aware of Junmyeon, drawn to him like a moth to the light, and it made sense that if this crazy idea he had inside his head was real, this probably was too.

Junmyeon was always too much angelical and in the most stereotypical way too. Countless times he knew what to do, what to say, he was always trying his hardest, always with his whole beautiful being, full of care and love for everyone.

As Jongdae walked down the street, hand in hand with Junmyeon, the latter telling him about a new thing he had learned in his morning class, the afternoon sun casting beautifully over Junmyeon’s brown hair and his eyes twinkling even more as he looked at Jongdae that was lovingly looking at him and listening to his every word.

Jongdae knew why every time he thought about the word ‘Angel’ an image of Junmyeon popped up in his head, because after all this, Jongdae is one hundred percent sure Junmyeon is an Angel, because there isn’t a flaw on him and he is sure, again, that humans aren’t supposed to be this perfect. And even if it takes eternity with Junmyeon to find out if this is true, he is willing to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this note, thank you so much for finishing this story! I hope you enjoyed this story and had fun while reading it! I'm very thankful for the 'Beautiful Accidents Fest' for giving me a chance to write about my babies SuChen, very thankful to the amazing Beta that always helps me with any of my works! It was really nice to write it and I hope I can do it another time for this Fest!


End file.
